


The Little Hamilton

by Apprendere



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, It was in my head and I had to write it down, Parody, Song Parody, aaron bursula, deliberate mangling of song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprendere/pseuds/Apprendere
Summary: I noticed some... similarities between the lyrics of Aaron Burr Sir, and Poor Unfortunate Souls. So I mashed them together. It's quick, it's fun, I hope it makes you smile.





	The Little Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Basically everything you need to know is in either the summary or is the actual content of this "fic". I did trial send it to cousins and nieces and they enjoyed it, so... Have fun and tell me how well it works if you actually try to sing it.

Burr: While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice

 

Burr: Talk less

 

Hamilton: What?

 

Burr: Smile more

 

Hamilton: But without my voice, how can I-

 

Burr: You'll have your looks, your pretty face

 

Burr: Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for

 

Burr: And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

 

Hamilton: You can't be serious

 

Burr: You wanna get ahead?

 

Hamilton: Yes

 

Burr: The men out there don't like a lot of blabber

 

Burr: They think a guy who gossips is a bore

 

Burr: Yes ‘round here it's much preferred for men not to say a word

 

Burr: And after all, what’s idle prattle for?

 

Burr: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

 

Burr: True gentlemen avoid it when they can

 

Burr: But they dote and swoon and fawn

 

Burr: Upon a man who is withdrawn

 

Burr: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead


End file.
